Pasado
by S-shadow-S
Summary: Continuacion del juego Sonic Generations. Cuando todo esta en orden un pequeño cambio ocurre, bueno, yo diria demasiado pequeño y adorable. Un fanfic algo diferente a los demas escritos. NO ES YAOI!
1. Visita

¿Qué tal gente? =3! bueno he este es otro Fanfic que se me ocurrió XD es muy diferente a los demás que tengo así que comencemos X3:

Habrá drama y muy poco suspenso.

Este Fanfic contiene violencia ficticia pero divertida.

Sin contenido sexual (yaoi, yuri, explicito ni soft).

Contenido cómico o de humor.

Inspirado en la continuación del juego Sonic Generations (PS3)

Este Fanfic no se hizo con fines de lucro.

Ideas originales por la autora (S-Shadow-S**/**Sharia) ¡NO PLAGIEN!

Los personajes usados en este Fanfic le pertenecen a SONIC TEAM JAPAN y a SEGA CORP.

**VISITA**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Era otra bella y tranquila mañana en Mobius, como todos los días después del accidente con Time Eater, ah estado más tranquilo que de costumbre, Eggman aun no aparecía y dudaban que apareciera pronto. Nuestros héroes descansaban tranquilamente.

Tails, como de costumbre trabajaba en su taller haciendo nuevas modificaciones a sus grandes inventos.

Amy, como siempre, buscando a su querido Sonic quien siempre se le escapaba.

Knuckles, discutiendo con Rouge en Angel Island por la Master Emerald, ambos insultando al otro de la manera más graciosa que se les puede ocurrir.

Silver, Blaze y Cream se la pasaban jugando juntos, Silver había decidido quedarse por un tiempo en el pasado ya que en su mundo se sentía un poco solo.

Shadow, desaparecido, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Y nuestro querido héroe de colores celestes corriendo como siempre asegurándose de que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar además de disfrutar de la hermosa brisa que su velocidad le otorgaba al correr.

.- Bien, nada de que preocuparse, esto es un poco aburrido pero al fin podre descansar, quien lo diría – Se decía a sí mismo al detenerse frente a la gran fortaleza de Eggman admirando la soledad que reflejaba en ese momento ante la ausencia de su más grande enemigo.

Siguió admirando la fortaleza, mirando cada detalle de esta, al parecer era resistente, a simple vista, pero la podría atravesar muy fácilmente con un Spin Dash, como si de un papel se tratase.

De pronto el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse amenazando con una tormenta, a Sonic se le hizo un poco extraño el cambio repentino del clima, pero bueno, ¿Qué podía hacer él? nadie puede contra la madre naturaleza. Comenzó a correr de nueva cuenta hacia la casa de Cream, donde pensó que todos se reunirían ahí.

Siempre que hay una tormenta o alguna festividad Cream invita a todos a su casa para que la pasen juntos, era una niña muy caritativa junto con su madre, Vainilla.

Llego lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de la conejita y tomo amablemente la puerta esperando a que esta se abriera.

.- Señor Sonic vino – Dijo con gran alegría Cream al abrirle a Sonic y encontrándolo recargado del marco de la puerta.

.- Claro que vine, nunca me pierdo de esto – Comento Sonic acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña Cream quien amablemente lo dejo pasar cerrando la puerta y como Sonic supuso, todos estaban ahí.

Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Vainilla y hasta Rouge, el Team Chaotix estaba en una supuesta "misión" lejos de la ciudad, así que no estarían ahí. Sonic retrocedió un poco al ver como Amy se lanzaba hacia el estrujándolo con un gran abrazo, todos comenzaron a reír como es de costumbre, Amy siempre hacia de las suyas cuando Sonic estaba cerca.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Un poco lejos de la casa de Cream donde se encontraban todos vagaba un erizo de colores sombríos, negro y rojo, quien caminaba bajo la lluvia sin un rumbo específico. Recordó las veces en que Cream, esa pequeña conejita la cual no conocía del todo "bien", lo había invitado a pasar a su casa para convivir con los demás, pero el siempre se negó, nunca le gusto estar encerrado en un solo lugar, aunque el cielo se estuviese cayendo él estaría libre, afuera, y no encerrado en un lugar con muchas personas, le desagradaba. Siguió caminando como si nada.

.- Esto no es un día normal… - Dijo para si algo pensativo. El sabia que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero no estaba seguro de que, si era bueno, malo neutral, pero eso no importaba, el estaba listo para todo… bueno, casi todo.

Así siguió caminando bajo la tormenta, hacia aire, frio, llovía por montones, pero él no sentía nada, después de todo era la forma de vida perfecta, fue creado para soportar cualquier cosa. Se detuvo unos instantes y alzo un poco la mirada viendo como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, cerró los ojos y se quedo así un rato, algo pensativo y disfrutando de las gotas de lluvia que caían ligeramente en su rostro.

.- Amm… d-disculpe… - Escucho a su lado a la vez que sentía que alguien tocaba su mano tímidamente. Bajo la mirada y se quedo atónito.

.- N-no puede ser…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Valla suspenso XD lo amas y lo odias por igual LOL!

Espero les haya gustado este Nuevo fic nwn y… bueno no es Lunes pero este fic se subirá todos los Lunes XD!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	2. ¿Que carajos?

**¿¡QUE CARAJOS!?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

.- Amm… d-disculpe… - Escucho Shadow a su lado a la vez que sentía que alguien tocaba su mano tímidamente. Bajo la mirada y se quedo atónito.

.- N-no puede ser…- Exclamo sorprendido retrocediendo un poco – E-Esto es una broma ¿Verdad?

.-… no entiendo… - Shadow seguía mirando a ese erizo pequeño quien lo miraba fijamente.

.- ¿S-Silver? ¿Qué te paso?

.-… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – Retrocedió un poco, asustado, en un momento estaba jugando con la princesa Blaze y en el otro estaba a mitad de bosque. Vio a Shadow a unos metros de él y se animo a acercarse a el con miedo, después de todo, eso era raro para un niño de solo 6 años.

.-… agh no puede ser que esto me pase a mi – Cruzo los brazos frustrado sintiendo la mirada de ese Silver tan pequeño.

.- ¿P-podría decirme dónde estoy? – Shadow lo miro con extrañeza y suspiro.

.- En Mobius.

.- Eso ya lo sé, quiero saber dónde está el castillo de la princesa Blaze.

.- ¿Castillo?

.- Si, yo estaba jugando con ella y aparecí aquí.

.-… diablos…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

La tormenta no duro mucho, pronto la lluvia ceso, pero aun seguía nublado.

Todos aun seguían en casa de Cream y Vainilla como una enorme familia.

Todos conversaban entre ellos, diciendo y haciendo cosas graciosas como era de costumbre, más que nada con las reacciones de Knuckles y Rouge al estar discutiendo.

De la nada llamaron a la puerta insistentemente.

.- ¿Quién podrá ser? – Pregunto Vainilla acercándose a la puerta pero Sonic corrió y llego antes a ella.

.- No te preocupes Vainilla yo abriré

.- Valla Sonic eres muy amable – Y lo hacía por amabilidad, y también porque nadie toca la puerta de Vainilla tan insistentemente.

Sonic abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada fría de Shadow.

.- Hey Faker! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? – Shadow aparto a Sonic y se metió a la casa sin previo aviso – Hey no puedes entrar así como así en las casas ajenas.- Pero Shadow seguía sin decir ni hacer nada.

.- Tu… - Se puso frente a Silver mirándolo fríamente.

.- ¿Eh? – Shadow tomo a Silver de la muñeca y camino hacia la salida con el casi arrastrándolo.- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

.- Necesitamos hablar, algo anda mal – Dijo aun entonando su voz seria.

.- ¿De que se trata?

.- Te lo diré en el camino…

.-… Ahora regreso chico

.- ¿Seguro Silver?

.- Claro Blaze tu tranquila – Jala su brazo y se suelta de Shadow – Eso lo hubieras hecho antes de irrumpir la casa de Vainilla

.- ¿Eso importa? Tu solo camina

.-… - Sin nada más que decir camino hacia la salida acompañado de Shadow saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras su partida.

.-… - Todos se quedaron sin habla, eso fue demasiado extraño para todos.

.- That's right… ok! los seguiré, re a ver que trama Shadow

.- ¿Seguro Sonic?

.- Claro Amy, además, Shadow no viene y se lleva a uno de nosotros de la nada, algo trama o algo ocurrió, y tal vez no sea bueno, solo iré a acompañarlo y a asegurarme que todo está bien

.- Yo voy contigo Sonic – Declaro Amy decidida.

.- ¡Yo también! – Se levanto Tails entusiasmado.

.- ¡Y yo! – Knuckles choco sus nudillos.

.- Hey! hey!, no me niego en que me acompañen pero recuerden, es Shadow de quien estamos hablando, el tipo que no tolera a las personas, y un amargado sin vida… lo vamos a presionar si vamos todos, y el no es muy amigable presionado… también cuando no lo está… solo iré a ver que todo esté bien y regreso, no se preocupen

.- De acuerdo – Cruzo los brazos en señal de molestia, Amy casi siempre seguía a Sonic.

.- Ahora regreso y gracias por invitarnos Vainilla – Y así Sonic salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde Shadow y Silver se habían ido.

Shadow y Silver caminaban en total silencio, algo que a Silver le molestaba, siempre vivió en un mundo donde su única amiga era Blaze, era un mundo muy callado y sin emociones, es como describir a Shadow. Sonic rebaso el paso de los dos y se puso frente a ellos deteniéndolos.

.- Hey guys!

.-… ¿Qué?

.- Valla que gruñón eres, solo vine para ver si algo andaba mal

.- Si, algo anda mal pero no te involucra a ti

.- Que genio…

.- Tranquilo Sonic a mi ni siquiera me quiere decir nada – Silver cruzo los brazos rodando los ojos molesto.

.- Como sea – Shadow volvió a caminar sin esperar a los otros dos.

.- A veces me desespera su forma de ser – Declaro Silver.

.- A mi es casi siempre… ven, vamos a ver que trama – Sonic comenzó a seguir a Shadow y Silver también.

Unos minutos caminando y había silencio total entre los 3, un silencio que ah Silver lo volvía loco y a Sonic igual.

.- Ya Shadow, ¿No crees que es hora de que nos digas? – Cuestiono Sonic ya arto de la situación.

.- Si…

.- ¿Y bien?

.- Eso – Señalo hacia enfrente y por instinto Sonic y Silver miraron en dirección a donde apuntaba y vieron un pequeño rio y una sombra igual pequeña.

Shadow fue el primero en acercarse hacia esa sombra seguido por Sonic y Silver a una distancia un poco larga.

.- Silver – Hablo Shadow.

.- Man… - Silver vio como esa sombra volteaba a ver a Shadow (que rebusnancia XD! ), lo raro de la situación es que volteo cuando menciono su nombre.

Sonic y Silver estaban confundidos, en primer lugar: ¿Shadow interactuando con un… niño?, segunda: Al parecer el niño y Silver se llaman igual o algo mas está pasando. Ambos se acercaron más para ver mejor a ese individuo.

.- ¿¡QUE CARAJOS!?

.- ¿¡QUE CARAJOS!?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Si ya se, el capitulo fue corto, pero mi cerebro se comprime, y perdón si no lo subí el lunes, no eh tenido tiempo y me da algo de hueva encender la lap XD espero verlos el lunes y gracias por los reviews y mi ne adivino XD! O soy predecible o ella es muy inteligente, yo digo que las dos nwn! Te Amo ne n0n!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! nwn**


	3. Intriga

**INTRIGA**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Silver simplemente no podía creerlo, se estaba viendo asi mismo cuando era niño. Sonic seguía igual de paralizado que Silver y el otro Silver mas pequeño parecía asustado ya que se fue a escnder detrás d la pierna de Shadow (Que son simples popotitos así que no lo esconden del todo bien XDU)

.- ¿Qué…? ¿Que es esto? – Logro pronunciar el aun confundido Silver señalando a su versión miniatura.

.- Eres tu Silver, lo encontré por ahí – Respondió Shadow sin mucha importancia al asunto.

.- Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? E-es decir, no es posible.

.- Seguro esto es idea de Eggman – Apunto Sonic mirando a todas partes

.- No lo creo, a ese gordinflón no lo hemos visto desde el incidente con Time Eater, seguro se transporto aquí por error el solo

.- P-Pero Shadow yo no puedo transportarme de una era a la otra, yo solo puedo hacerlo con ayuda de las esmeraldas y alguien que me sirva de apoyo con una segunda. – Replico Silver.

.- Insisto en que fue Eggman.

.- ¿Estas sordo o que? Eggman sigue sin aparecer, Faker.

.- ¿Qué mas deduces Shadow? – Pregunto Silver.

.-… no lo sé… algo de energía del Time Eater pudo a verse almacenado y hecho un portal temporal donde casualmente estaba el pequeño Silver por ahí, seguro fue eso.

.- O Eggman…

.- ¡YA CALLATE! – A Shadow ya se le había agotado la paciencia.

.- Jaja, vamos solo estoy jugando.

.- Disfrutas hacerme enojar ¿Cierto?

.- ¿Para que mentirte?

.- Chicos, ¿Pueden dejar sus juegos y concentrarse en esto? – Intento llamar Silver la atención de los otros dos erizos que ya enfrentaban una pelea de miradas.

.- Sigue provocándome y te llevare lejos de este mundo.

.- Vamos, solo es un juego, no seas tan gruñón

.- ¿Acaso quieres que te enseñe a respirar por un tubo gratis?

.- Quiero ver que lo intentes

.- ¡CHICOS! – Sonic y Shadow miraron a Silver.- Esto-es-serio, si no me regreso a mi yo del pasado… futuro… a mi pasado, podríamos alterar el tiempo y el espacio y tal vez borrar mi memoria y tal vez la de ustedes también.

.- ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Para que crees que te fui a buscar? Necesito tu esmeralda – Shadow estiro el brazo hacia Silver esperando que este le entregara lo que le pidió pero Silver solo se puso nervioso - ¿Qué ocurre?

.- V-Veras Shadow… hubo un pequeño problema con esa esmeralda…

.- ¿Qué?

.- Bueno a-al parecer alguien la tomo y/o la robo… Blaze y yo no la hemos localizado hace una semana…

.- ¿¡QUE!?

.- T-Te juro que no fue intencional – Retrocedió un poco al ver a Shadow furioso.

.- ¡Y solo la tuya y la mía son las únicas que tenemos!

.- L-Lo siento Shadow yo no sabía que la iban a robar.

.- Pero era TU responsabilidad

.- Tranquilícense solo tenemos que buscarla y ya es todo.- Respondió Sonic demasiado relajado

.- En ese caso hay que buscarla antes de que algo mas suceda, de lo contrario le va a empezar a afectar su pasado y su infancia a Silver.- Cruzo los brazos, frustrado, ¿Cómo se había metido en un alboroto como ese?

.- Ahora hay que explicarles a los demás que mi yo del pasado… futuro… no, mi pasado está en esta época – Vio a su version miniatura quien estaba confundido y sin saber que hacer- Va a ser un poco difícil…

.-… - Se veía asustado por la situación y eso le empezaba a afectar a Silver.

.- Oye, tranquilo, no pasara nada, te vamos a regresar con Blaze y los demás.

.- ¿En verdad?

.- Claro, ¿No confías en tu versión más grande?

.- Aha…

.- Bien, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, y para no confundirnos mientras estas con nosotros seras… amm…

.- ¿Mini Silver?

.- Nah, suena un poco… extraño y ridículo para mí.

.- A mí me gusta – Sugirió el pequeño Silver.

.- Créeme, cuando crezcas lo vas a entender… - Silver cruzo los brazos y rodo los ojos.

.- ¿Entonces? ¿Silvy?

.- No

.- También me gusta

.- Créeme no te gusta.

.- Vamos Silver déjate decidir

.- De acuerdo, ¿Tu como quieres que nos distingan?

.-… ¿Silvy?

.- Silvy serás, oye Silver tengo una pregunta

.- ¿Cuál Sonic?

.- Eras tan tierno y adorable ¿Que fue lo que te paso? – Comenzó a reírse sin poder parar ni respirar mientras Silver solo se quedaba serio con una mueca de desagrado.

.- Solo busquemos esa esmeralda – Replico Silver dándole la espalda.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

.- Awww es tan lindo – Exclamo Amy junto a Rouge, Cream y Vainilla quienes rodeaban a Silver… bueno, "Silvy". La explicación de Silver había sido corta ya que prefirieron ir a ver a su pasado que escuchar su argumento.

Silver buscaba con la mirada a Blaze, pero ella no estaba, comenzó a preocuparse.

.- Oigan chicos ¿Han visto a Blaze? – Pregunto Silver.

.- Dijo que iría a buscarlos, pensé que ya la habían encontrado en el camino

.- Gracias Tails – Se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta suavemente. Silver se acerco a esta y abrió la puerta encontrándose con la mirada de Blaze.- ¡Blaze!

.- Así que aquí estabas…

.- ¿Ocurre algo? Te vez molesta

.- Solo me la pase buscándote y resulto que regresaste, eres un poco torpe sin mi Silver sin ofender.

.- Descuida eso ya lo sé… pero tampoco seas tan dura conmigo – Cruzo los brazos.

.- De acuerdo… lo siento

.- Nah está bien Blaze.- Le dedico una sonrisa la cual ella se lo devolvió pero algo hizo que llamara su atención.

.- ¿Qué hacen todas ellas?

.- Conociéndome

.- ¿Eh?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

En lo personal no me gusto este capítulo… pero ya no se me ocurrió otra cosa XDU

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! nwn**


	4. Fragmentos

**FRAGMENTOS**

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Blaze estaba un poco confundida, hacia que decidió acercarse al grupo.

.- Miralo Blaze, es tan lindo - Exclamó Cream, acercando mas a Blaze, esta al tiempo en que se acercaba quedo en shock.

.- ¿S-Silver?... - Logro decir con un tic nervioso en el ojo del lado derecho. el pequeño Silver, alias "Silvy", volteo solo para encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Blaze.

.- ...Blaze... - Dijo el muy anonadado Silvy.

.- ¡Silver ven inmediatamente!

.- ¿S-Si Blaze? - Silver llego ene un segundo algo nervioso por ver a Blaze muy enojada.

.- ¿Puedes explicarme porque demonios te clonaste en una versión diminuta?/

.- ¿Para atraerte? - Bromeo Silver para tranquilizar las cosas.

.- ¿Crees que esto es atractivo para una chica?...

.- ... no...

.- ¡Deja de bromear y explica me!

.- Ok, ok, el problema es que no puedo esplicartelo porque yo no lo encontré, Shadow lo encontró y solo vino para que me llevara a verlo y ya, el tampoco sabe que sucedió, solo se lo encontro, tal parece que es mi yo del pasado, futuro... agh, tu me entiendes, de nuestro pasado.

.- Si, te entiendo...- Regreso la mirada a Silvy y se agacho para poder estar a su altura.- Oye pequeño ¿Que estabas haciendo antes de llegar aqui?

.- Estaba jugando contigo.

.- Hablas de Blazy ¿No?

.- Así es, y derrepente aparecí aquí...

.- ¿Que estaban jugando?

.- A las escondidas en el castillo, pero, nos habían prohibido salir así que escalamos un muro para salir pero en eso aparecí en este lugar...

.- Recuerdo ese día... jeje ¿Lo recuerdas Silver? Que caiste a un agujero y te llenas te de lodo

.- ... No recuerdo nada...

.- ... ¿Que?... - Se quedo atonita a lo que oía, hace tiempo ambos habían hablado sobre ese mismo día, ¿Como pudo a verlo olvidado? A menos que...

.- Esto esta peor, tenemos que devolverlo al futuro antes de que afecte el mundo... el problemas a es conceguir las esmeraldas...- Se sentó en uno de los sillones a pensar, si tan solo María estubiera con el no tendría que oportar a esos idiotas.

.- Silver, en verdad, dime que lo recuerdas...

.- No Blaze... no lo recuerdo...

.- Si es cierto significa que tu memoria se esta borrando para comenzar una nueva, y tal vez eso afecte a los demás que interactuaron contigo lo cual provocara una perdida de memoria masiva...

.- ... ¿Que?

.- ¡Que todos los que conoces perderán la memoria!

.- ... eso te incluye a ti... ¿Cierto?

.- Así es... no queda mucho tiempo para que se me borre la memoria...

.- Necesitamos buscar las esmeraldas rápido.

.- Si los podemos ayudar, no hay problema, podemos buscar las esmeraldas y ya esta - Sugirió Rouge sentada en uno de los brazos del sillón.

.- Claro, el problema es que alguien como tu las busque

.- ¿Que estas insinuando equidna? - Se levanto para comenzar una pelea de miradas.

.- Vamos, se lo que planeas, cuando terminemos de usarlas las robaras sin que nadie se de cuenta - Señalo Knuckles.

.- Valla que eres un equidna muy testarudo, de nada te sirve esa cosa llamada cerebro en tu cabeza si solo la usas para decir estupideces.

.- Al menos no me la paso robando cada que puedo

.- Solo trato de ajear

.- ¡Ya basta! - Todos voltearon a ver a Blaze quien, desesperada por la situación, quizo calmar las cosas.- Ambos están insultando al pequeño Silver, no podemos permitir que algo le pase, o si no, Si ver podría cambiar hasta de personalidad por los recuerdos que llegara a crear su versión mas pequeño.- Miro ala Silver pequeño que mas que asustado estaba nervioso, Blaze se acerco a él y lo cargo abrazandolo viendo como escondía la cabeza en su cuello.

.- Si queremos ayudar hay que hacer esto tranquilamente - Apresuró a decir Sonic.- Primero, nada de peleas, y me refiero a ti Knuckles

.- ¡¿Que?! Pero si ella comenzó

.- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? ¿Que no escuchaste a Blaze? - Dijo arta de pelear con el echidna

.- Segundo, necesitamos reunir mínimo 2 esmeraldas, creo que solo contamos con la de Shadow.

.- Puedo rastrear su energia, solo necesito la esmeralda de Shadow para comparar.- Sugirió un emocionado zorrito.

.- Que grandiosa idea Tails

.- La tercera es no molestar, fastidiar, estresar o descuidar a mi versión pequeña o alterarían todo lo que conocen.- Añadio Silver cruzado de brazos.

.- De acuerdo, eso también.

.- Amm Shadow... - Llamo Elige mirando la ventana sin despegarse de esta

.- Callate Silver estoy pensando...

.- Shadow... deverias ver esto...- El nombrado se levanto furioso acercándose a la ventana en donde Silver miraba anonadado.

.- ¿Que? - Miro al mismo punto que Silver viendo a travez de la ventana quedando en un estado de shock.- Maldita sea...

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~••~•

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Amm... de nuevo no me gusto, pero intentaré mejorarlo o al menos repararlo XP, gracias a su paciencia y espero poder actualizar la otra semana.

**Gracias por leerme nw-**


	5. Borrado

**BORRADO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Shadow quedo impactado al ver por la ventana, salio corriendo al igual que todos los demás, todos al verlo se quedaron estaticos.

.- ¡¿Shadow!? - Explamaron todos al ver a una versión mas pequeña del erizo sombrío frente a sus ojos.

.- ¿Quienes son ustedes y porque me conocen? - El pequeño tomo una pose de defensa la cual Shadow conocía muy bien, la pequeña versión de erizo vio algo impactante para el, se vio a si mismo frente a el pero era mas alto. - ¿Pero que...?

.- No te preocupes, soy tu en el futuro - Hablo Shadow acercándose a el.

.- ¿Como se que no eres un clon...? - No le sorprendía su pregunta, era el mismo pero mas pequeño, era lo mismo que el podría preguntar, el era muy desconfiado.

.- Por María - Cruzo los brazos.

.- ¿Maria? ... ¿Que hiciste con ella? ¿Como la conoces? - Siguió en su pose - Contesta mis preguntas.

.- Valla, cuando era pequeño era desesperante...

.- Y lo sigues siendo faker - Añadio Sonic junto con una carcajada, a lo cual Shadow gruñó molesto.

.- Mira, algo esta pasando en el tiempo y el espacio, alguien o algo lo esta alterando provocando así que tu viajaras a esta época de tu futuro, no eres el único aquí también el pasado del erizo que esta ahí - Señalo a Silver - viajo hasta aca.

.- ... ¿Esto es la tierra?

.- Si

.- ... significa... que María y yo vamos a visitarla pronto ¿No es así? - Sonrió entusiasmado, a Shadow le llego un aire de melancolía al escuchar eso, era verdad, cuando el era pequeño y María le ha balo sobre viajar a la Tierra tenia muchas esperanzas de conmlcerla junto con ella.

.- ... si, vamos a venir a conocerla...

.- Tengo que decírselo a María, se pondrá feliz al saberlo - Rouge comenzaba a sentir lastima por Shadow, ya que había hablado cocn el y le contó sobre ese deseo que tenia. De la nada Silver se dejo caer preocupando a Blaze quien se acerco a el.

.- Silver ¿Que tienes?

.- Me dio un pequeño mareo... - A Blaze le dío una idea para diagnosticar la situación.

.- Silver ¿Recuerdas ese día, cuando derrotamos a Iblis, lo sellamos y todo volvió a ser normal... lo recuerdas?

.- ...

.- ¿Silver...?

.- ¿Lo derrotamos?... ¿Quienes?... - Todos se alarmaron al escuchar esa respuesta, significa que ya había olvidado a todos igual.

.- Silver, me recuerdas a mi ¿No es cierto? nos conocimos en un tejado - Se había inclinado hacia el para verlo mejor.

.- ... ¿Quien eres? - Todos se alarmaron mas.

.- Tenemos que apresurarnos a devolverlos a donde pertenecen... si no a Shadow le pasara lo mismo, tenemos que descubrir que o quien esta provocando todo esto - Anuncio Sonic tomando medidas.

.- ¿Que es lo primero que podemos hacer? - Pregunto Amy alzando los hombros.

.- Podemos rastrear primero las esmeraldas para poder regresarlos cuanto antes a sus respectivas épocas. - Sugirió Tails a los demas.

.- Muy bien, necesitamos rastrearlas, Shadow, ¿Aun tienes tu esmeralda?

.- Por supuesto Faker, la escondí muy bien y se claramente donde esta - Presumió Shadow cruzado de brazos.

.- Muy bien, necesitamos que nos digas en donde esta, de lo contrario si pierdes la memoria no lograremos encontrarla.

.- De acuerdo, esta por ahí, derecho por este bosque, debajo de un arbol marcado con una "M", el árbol es algo extraño y torcido, es único en el centro de el bosque, en donde se encuentra marcada la "M" debajo de ella es donde esta enterrada, para ser mas exacto.

.- Valla... que bien la escondiste - Concluyo Rouge.

.- Necesitamos ir por la esmeralda, mientras yo puedo comenzar a hacer el rastreador de energía. Necesito ir a casa para trabajar - Dijo Tails.

.- Muy bien, por ahora necesitamos que Silver sepa que no somos un peligro, de eso me encargo yo.- Sugirió Blaze al lado de Silver.

.- Hay que dividirnos, Shadow y... el Shadow pequeño nos van a acomoañar por la esperalda, Tails ira a hacer el rastreador, Blaze se quedara con ambos Silvers aqui con Cream, si no hay mucho problema Vainilla.

.- Descuida Sonic, no hay problema.

.- Al right, todo listo.

.- Yo iré con Tails para ayudar - Dijo Algoritmo alzando la mano.

.- De acuerdo Amy, vamos todos - Y así se dividieron, Amy y Tails corrieron a la casa del zorrito, Shadow, mini Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles y Rouge corrieron hacia el bosque. Cream, Vainilla, Blaze y Silver entraron a la casa para encontrarse a Silvy sentado en el sillón tomando algo de jugo que encontró por ahí.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Fin del Capitulo**

Espero les haya gustado y recuerden: _"__**Este fanfic se actualizara todos los LUNES" **_no se des esperen por la actualización ya estoy trabajando en eso con todos los fanfics.

**Gracias por leerme**


	6. Peleas Inecesarias

**PELEAS INECESARIAS**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Amy junto con Cream y Vainilla preparaban algo de té para ellas y sus dos invitados.

.- ¿Creen que el señor Silver estará bien? - Pregunto Cream inoscentemente mientras sacaba unas tazas.

.- No te preocupes Cream, se que lo van a arreglar, mientras vamos a cuidarlo, ahora que no tiene memoria, necesita estar mas vigilado - Amy guiño un ojo a la conejita quien sonrió,

En la sala de la casa estaban Silvy y Silver sentados enfrentados mirandose el uno al otro.

.- ¿Sabes si Iblis sera derrotado? - Pregunto la version pequeña

.- No lo se, no lo recuerdo.

.- Aquí esta muy tranquilo... ¿Crees que así sera?

.- Espero que así sea, Iblis es una molestia, nunca me dejaban jugar con Blazy por que era peligroso.

.- Podríamos quemarnos

.- O morir enfrentandolo, eso lo se hahaha

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Los demás chicos estaban en busca de la esmeralda, mientras eran guiados por Shadow, ya estaban a punto de llegar a donde supuestamente estaba escondida la esperalda, Shadow corrió hacia ese lugar y los demás lo siguieron.

.- ¿Pero que diablos?...

.- ¿Que ocurre Shadow? - Pregunto Sonic acercándose, había un gran agujero debajo del árbol y de la marca que había puesto Shadow, no había nada.

.- Ahí estaba la esmeralda... ¡Maldicion, estaba segura ahí! - Golpeo el árbol frente a el furioso.

.- Fue Eggman, lo se - Afirmo el erizo azul.

.- ¿Puedes dejar la idea de que fue ese bigotudo?

.- Vamos, ¿Quien mas pudo a verla robado? - Despues de eso todos voltearon a ver a Rouge.

.- ¿Que? ¿Ahora van a culparme después de que les estoy ayudando? - Cruzo los brazos indignada.

.- ¿Sabes quien mas pudo a ver sido? - Se acerco Shadow a ella.

.- Para nada cariño, si descartas a Eggman no pudo a ver sido nadie mas, o eso es lo que sabemos hasta ahora - Señalo.

.- Seguro Shadow esta detrás de todo esto - Añadio Knuckles.

.- ¿Que? ¿Porque piensas que fui yo?

.- Knux tiene razón, ese seria el motivo de porque descartas tanto a Eggman. - Confirmo Sonic señalando a Shadow

.- ¡Porque se que no pudo a ver sido el!

.- ¿Como nos lo confirmas? - Rouge ya se habia unido en su contra, Shadow solo señalo a su versión mas pequeña.

.- Si hubiera sido yo, el no estaría aqui, ¿Para que quitarle recuerdos de María que son importantes para mi?... - Rouge se acerco a el y poso su mano sobre su hombro.

.- De acuerdo, mejor enfoquemonos en encontrar las 2 esmeraldas para reggtresarlo

.- Me niego que Shadow no haya sido el culpable

.- Knuckles por favor empiezo a creer lo contrario, en verdad que no tienes sencibilidad para este tipo de cosas equidna feo

.- ¿Que dijiste ladrona de cuarta?

.- Vamos chicos no peleen, vamos a calmarnos - Dijo Sonic, pero Knuckles y Rouge lo ignoraron comenzando una pelea.

Rouge pateo a Knuckles fuertemente haciéndolo estrellar contra un árbol, Knuckles hizo un agujero en el suelo y ahí desapareció de la vista. Rouge sintió que sostenían su pierna y la jalaron para que cayera, Knuckles salio de ahí soltando a Rouge quien dio un giro y tiro al Equidna.

.- Se que en el fondo se quieren mucho... - Dijo Sonic aun viendo como Rouge pateaba repetidas veces a Knuckles - Muy, muuuuy en el fondo... - Miro a Shadow pero este tenia la mirada en el suelo sin decir nada, luego vio al pequeño quien gema toda la pelea, vio que el Shadow mayor comenzaba a temblar un poco - Diablos... ¡Knuckles, Rouge, Detenganze! - Grito intentnando pararlos pero volvieron a ignorarlo, corrió al rededor de ellos quienes se detuvieron por el arillo de polvo que se levanto.

.- Oye se me metió la tierra a ella ojos. - Rouge se tallo los ojos con las manos.

.- Están afectando su memoria - Señalo a Shadow - Si no nos damos prisa desaparecerá, no solo su memoria, si no la de todos los demás que estemos involucrados, afectaría el pasado, todo lo que vivimos, nada seria igual.

.- Es tu culpa... - Los tres miraron a Shadow quien seguia con la cabeza baja - Ahora lo entiendo... - Señalo a Sonic - Después de lo de Time Eater tu versión regreso a donde pertenecía, pero seguro se abrió un hueco entre el espacio y el tiempo después de un poco de tiempo, Time Eater provoco que la pequeña línea de tiempo comenzara a hacerse mas lijera, lo que provoco que se abrieran esos huecos de tiempo de ahí salieron nuestros pasado, y todo por tu culpa Sonic.

.- Entiendo tu teoría, es realmente genial, pero ¿Porque mi culpa? Si fue...

.- Eggman el que abrió el portal con Time Eater, lo se, pero, si no lo hubieras dejado en el lugar donde encontró a Time Eater, nada de esto estaria pasando, no se hubiera debilitado esa línea.

.- ¿Que querías que hiciera? Ni siquiera supiste que paso ahí arriba, todo exploto, Eggman hiba a estar bien así que no me preocupe por el y solo intente irme.

.- Cobarde, ni siquiera te hubiera pasado nada erizo estúpido

.- Shadow por favor, ¿Quieres calmarte?

.- No Rouge, es su culpa y lo sabes tanto como yo, esto no estaría pasando, no me e sharia perdiendo de momento vida con María.

.- ¿Quieres pensar un poco? Solo te mientes para no afectar te pero aun así conocerá la verdad y el sufrimiento intable, ¡De que María esta muerta!

.- ¡¿QUE!? - Grito alarmado la versión pequeña.

.- ... hay no... - Rouge ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

.- ... María... ¿Muerta?... pero... ella se salvara, se salvara con mi ayuda ¡Yo lo se! - Grito histerico sacando unas lágrimas el pequeño Shadow, se escucho u grito de parte de su versión adulta quien cayo al suelo.

.- ¡Shadow! - Rougem Knuckles y Sonic corrieron hacia el. - ¿Que te ocurre?

.- ... mi pierna... no lo siento... ngh... duele... - Rouge revizo su pierna pero comenzó a gritar aterrada. - No la puedo mover...

.- S-Shadow...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Fin de este Capitulo**

Espero que les haya gustado y espero seguir actualizando, apenas hoy empeze a ir a la escuela, así que me empezara a quitar tiempo y los que siguen mi cómic **"TGOTA Shadow's Frenzy" **¡Buenas noticias! Ya estoy empezando a actualizar también, así que no se preocupen, ya esta a color y espero les guste, nos vemos la próxima semana.

**Gracias por leerme nw-**


End file.
